warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisystar
Daisystar is a cream she-cat with pale golden and light brown speckles along her pelt and watery blue eyes. She was a leader of LostClan. She is roleplayed by Aspen. History~ Daisykit was born to Songflower and Mudfoot with one sibling, Brownkit, in the middle of Spring, in LostClan. Daisykit opens her eyes about two hours after birth and directly after Brownkit. She asks Nightwing why she doesnt have any kits. Two moons later, Nightwing has her kits, Duskkit, Midnightkit and Stonekit. Daisykit notes in her mind that Duskkit is quite handsome. About a moon later, Yarrowpaw, Riverpaw and Rushpaw become Yarrowstem, Riverdawn and Rushdust. Daisykit and the other kits are seen talking about warrior names. Daisykit says that she wants to be either Daisysong, Daisypetal or Daisylight. Three moons later, Daisykit is named Daisypaw, along with her brother, who is named Brownpaw. Daisypaw's mentor is Sorrelstar, the leader, Brownpaw's is Rushdust. Duskkit congratulates her after this. Daisypaw and Sorrelstar go out hunting with Honeydapple. Later on, Duskkit, Midnightkit and Stonekit are named Duskpaw, Midnightpaw and Stonepaw. Duskpaw's mentor is Mudfoot, Midnightpaw's is Dreamsong and Stonepaw's is Lionfire. Sometime later, Daisypaw is named Daisystem, Brownpaw is named Brownfox. Daisystem hates her warrior name. Duskpaw, Midnightpaw and Stonepaw are made warriors with the names Duskstorm, Midnightfeather and Stonepath. Daisystem gains her first apprentice, a former loner named Tulippaw. Tulippaw is named Tulipberry. Daisystem and Duskstorm become mates. Moonheart, the medicine cat, tells Daisystem that she is expecting Duskstorm's kits. Daisystem is overjoyed and moves to the nursery right away. Daisystem gives birth to four kits, Graykit, Dawnkit, Palekit and Whisperkit. Sadly, Palekit is born dead. Graykit, Dawnkit and Whisperkit become apprentices, Whisperpaw being the medicine cat. Duskstorm gets murdered by a wolf, leaving Daisystem and her kits devastated. Quailtooth becomes an elder. Daisystem becomes deputy. In only one moon, Sorrelstar loses her last life. Daisystem receives her nine lives, and is now Daisystar. Daisystar names her kits Dawnrise and Graystorm. That night, Whisperpaw gets her full name: Whispermist. Many moons later, Daisystar dies. The new leader is Tabbyflare. Personality~ All her life, Daisystar has been a loyal, wise, yet sassy, she-cat. Family~ Mother~ Songflower - Deceased, StarClan Father~ Mudfoot - Deceased, StarClan Brother~ Brownfox - Deceased, StarClan Mate~ Duskstorm - Deceased, StarClan Daughters~ Dawnrise - Deceased, StarClan Sons~ Graystorm - Deceased, StarClan Palekit - Deceased, StarClan Education~ Mentor(s)~ Sorrelstar - Deceased, StarClan Apprentice(s)~ Tulipberry - Deceased, StarClan Tabbystar - Deceased, StarClan/Reincarnated into Tabbystar (FC) Quotes~ None. Leader Info~ Nine Lives~ 1. Midnightfeather ~ Friendship 2. Mudfoot ~ Feirceness 3. Brownfox ~ Loyalty 4. Tulipberry ~ Mentoring 5. Moonheart ~ Skills 6. Duskstorm ~ Love 7. Palekit ~ Strength 8. Songflower ~ Kindness 9. Sorrelstar ~ Hope Deputies~ Feircescar - Deceased, Residence Unknown Tabbystar(LC) - Deceased, StarClan/Reincarnated into Tabbystar(FC) Trivia~ *She gave Sweetstar, Tabbystar(FC) and Tabbystar(LC) one of their lives. *She wishes that her name would have been either Daisysong, Daisypetal, Daisyflower or Daisylight. *Her and Duskstorm was a pairing decided by both StarClan, Duskstorm, and Daisystar. It was destiny. *Her original name was going to be Creamykit/paw/petal but Aspen changed it to Daisykit/paw/stem. Real Life Image~ Category:She-cat Category:Leader Category:Deputy Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Kits Category:Queen Category:Cats of LostClan Category:Cats Category:Kit Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Deceased Character Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of StarClan Category:She-cats Category:Cats of Clans